


The Hidden Unicorn

by Flamesofanangelswings



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, more tags later if not lazy, to lazy to add characters to tag, unicorn, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamesofanangelswings/pseuds/Flamesofanangelswings
Summary: Many Mythical Creatures were real such as Werewolves, vampires, Pegasus, Griffins, and trolls. But there was a Mythical Creature left out because many had never seen any of said creature. This creature was known as the Unicorn, the most purest of Mythical Creatures and the most beautiful. So many believed them to be none existing because of this fact as well as for their magic.But what they don't know is they do exist but they are hidden from all creatures and mortals alike. They didn't want to be found because of their special magic and their sweet rich blood. In the past they were hunted down and drained of everything they had blood and all. They didn't want that to happen again, so they want into hiding so they can live on.But nothing stays hidden forever.





	1. Chapter 1

She kept herself hidden inside her traveling cloak, she didn't want anyone to see her as she bought art supplies for herself to paint with which she would sell her paintings after she was finished with them in order to get more art supplies once she was all out. Rarely she would go out to buy herself something that wasn't art supplies, such as gem stones and clothes. She would sometimes use the gem stones in art pieces outside of just painting, in the lastest thing she did with the gem stones she created a huge picture of a unicorn on her bedroom floor. Many monsters, humans, and other mythical creatures didn't believe in unicorns like in the old days, but unicorns were very much real.

She knew they were real because she was one of them, how she got the way she was now was because of a sorcerer who was practicing their magic and accidently turning her into a skeleton,. But luckily for her she could change back into her original form but the other unicorns once they had found out about this they casted her out of her home and she was had been forced to live with the sorcerer until that sorcerer had dead six hundred years agos. It wasn't all to surprise that she would out live him, unicorns unlike the rest couldn't die unless they were killed by the other mythical creatures, monsters, and humans. 

Unicorns could also breed but it was really rare, since unicorns were pure and innocent, so it really was rare to them to breed because of that reason alone. When the sorcerer kindly took her into his home, he had given her the name Encre because of the birthmark on her face that looked like a splash of ink and also because of her love for painting. The sorcerer taught her how to walk, read, and write, over her time as a skeleton since she needed those skills to blend into a mortal village. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she was grateful to learn those skills, she found books that the mortals made very interesting and very entertaining.

She was just about to enter the art shop when suddenly a Skeleton run out the shop with a bag of a small amount of art supplies had bumped into her knocking them both over on to the ground. She let out a sigh as she got up and held her hand out towards the Skeleton, the skeleton nervously took her hand and let her help them up.

"Sorry about bumping into miss," the skeleton apologized as he gathered the art supplies that fell out of his bag. She helped him pick up the art supplies and accidentally got a small paper cut from one of the papers causing the paper to have a small drip of her blood on it without neither of their notice as she handed it to him.

"Just be a little more careful and don't immediately rush out of shop next time, because next time someone rude maybe on the other side of door," she told him before leaving him to get where he was going in such a hurry.

**_______________**

It was late when Suave returned to the castle, his master had ordered him to get same supplies from the art shop so he could put it in the art room they never use. To everyone in the castle besides to their master it was useless to buy these stuff since no one could paint or draw in the entire castle, but no one dared to tell their master this because they didn't want to face his fury. Suave want straight to his master's office to report to him that he got the art supplies he requested for.

As he entered his master's office he noticed how messy his master's office was, he sighed he'd have to clean it up later yet again. As he walked into the office his master's head turned to him looking confused, Suave wondered why he was confused but didn't dare ask.

"Master, I got what you the art supplies you requested for," he announced as he waited for his master to order him to put away the art supplies.

"Suave, take out all the supplies out of the bag, I want to see something," he commanded, Suave did as he was told and noticed that one of papers had a small drip of blood on it. It must have been when that lady had handed it back to me, Suave thought to himself as his master took the piece of paper from him and sniffed it. "Suave, I want you to gather a few people to collect the person who's blood this is. I don't care if you have to take them by force, I want this person." Suave didn't want to do this but he couldn't go against his master's orders. He give him a small bow before replying to his master.

"As you wish, Lord Fallacy."


	2. Chapter 2

After getting all the items that Ink had needed she want back to her home a small cottage she had been living at for many years now. It was actually a very nice small cottage by the forbidden forest, the barrier around the small cottage had been growing weaker with time after the wizard who had turned her had dead and it was either going to break sooner or later with one of these passing day. And she knew once that happened it is going to be like it had appeared out of thin air, but once it did Ink couldn't stay there any longer, unless she was able to ask another wizard or witch passing by for help since they were nicer then many others beloved them to be.

She let out a loud sigh,"Encre, Encre, this is such a sticky situation you got yourself into this time," she told herself as she puts the supplies on the dining room table. She had then noticed that she had a small cut on one of boney fingers,"I must have gotten you when I helped that skeleton early pick up their supplies. Let's go get you all bandaged up," she gently cooed at the small cut like it actually could talk back to her.

Mortals properly find it weird to talking to ones self, especially if it's just small cut, but living alone for many and many other of years alone it gets rather lonely and so she started talking to herself on a daily basis so she wouldn't forget how to speak. She had wished sometimes that she could have someone to talk to but no one in the village could ever really understand her or understand her past for that matter, and if she did try to tell someone of her past she would probably be used for her magical properties and most likely be forced to marry someone under the king or to the king himself, which didn't want to marry an old Goat man.

If another mythical creature had found out about her, she had no idea what they would do if they had actually found out about her being a unicorn turned monster, it was a possibility that the vampires may just drink her completely dry or so a rumor was told. She had heard from the other unicorns (when she still was still just an innocent unicorn) that there was a rumor that had once said that if a vampire gets a taste of unicorn blood they'll end up killing the unicorn because to a vampire a unicorn's blood is a rare delicacy to them and will drink that unicorn dry. But no one really knew if that rumor was actually even true or not but she rather be safe then sorry and stay hidden from all creatures.

She finished bandaging up her finger up and want back to her art supplies to start a new project, she set up art canvas and put her paints where they needed to be. Before she could start painting, she felt the barrier around the house shattered.

"I was hoping it would last longer," she sighed, now she was going to have to abandon everything. She grabbed everything that she would need into a bag and grabbed her cloak before leaving the cottage in a hurry.

**__________________**

Suave wasn't many leads in the village of where that female monster he had bumped into earlier that day want. It seemed that she was only known to be the only artist in the village and they that she had never shown her face to anyone in the village and no one knew exactly where she lived. Though he had found out that she always want to an unmarked grave in the graveyard. One of the more nicer villagers in the village had lead him to the exact unmaked grave themselves.

When he got to the grave he knew immediately who was in that unmarked grave, his master had showed him this grave when he was younger and explained that a foolish wizard that he knew was placed in that grave. But his master said that the wizard had dead a very long time ago before his time, so he didn't understand how that female monster had known about this grave in general no one should even know about it besides the villagers and the vampires. So he didn't understand how she could have know about it in the first place, but it was getting late now and he had to get back before the young master woke up, if he wasn't there after he woke up the young master would go into a terrible fit because of his absence.

As he was on his way to hidden path that lead back to castle, he saw a cottage appear before his eyes, he quickly hid in the shadows as the door to the cottage opened wide. Once the door was opened the female monster he had bumped into earlier that day came out holding her cloak which he got a good look at her for the first time before she put the cloak on and want into the forbidden forest.

"I should tell my master of this right away," Suave headed immediately back to his master's castle to report everything to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Suave got back to the castle and told his master everything that had happened and that the person his master was interested in had entered the forbidden forest which was his master's territory. Fallacy dismissed Suave to watch over Jasper while he want to search for the person who had such sweet smelling blood, he wasn't going to kill the person with the sweet smelling blood just keep them as his pet he could feed from whenever he wanted. He already knew the scent of the person he wanted to find so it will be easy for him to find them quickly without a problem. He transformed into his bat form and flew out the window into the night sky to find his new _pet._

**_____**

Encre had gotten far from the house and had gotten to a beautiful area in the forbidden forest, which she had come to often after she had been turned into a skeleton monster, she made sure that this small area was kept from over growing with her magic. Her animal friends weren't there because it was late at night and they probably were asleep, she had always wanted to be like other unicorns to have a huge forest of her own to reside in but since she become a skeleton she didn't think she would ever be aloud to have a forest of her own. So she was still pleased with just having a small area of the forbidden forest, away from the werewolves and other mythical creatures.

She rather be safe then sorry and she made sure to always have an escape route just in case if someone or something had seen her and started to chase after she could easily escape before they could catch her. So she actually had the upper hand here and she liked it that way, she let out a sigh of relief as she sat in the grass. She needed to figure out how to stay away from the mortals at all cost unless needed to by paint and food, all she had was that house she used to call come and no longer had it. She was now wishing that the spell hadn't been shattered, there was possible two ways to shatter a spell like that. One way is the spell fades away but it shouldn't have faded so soon, it had at least a year or two left, the other could be the most likely, and that would be if another knew of her exist that was also a mythical creature.

But who know of her? _Wait..._ She looks at her boney finger which had the cut on it, maybe when she cut her finger same of her blood got onto something but would could have it been? She thought about it, and her mind want back to that mortal skeleton she had accidentally bumped into earlier, he did look like servant or butler from what she could tell, maybe when she was picking up the papers that she was helping him pick up. But the only mythicals that would have a servant that she knew from rumors, were vampires and Feas. But Fea's were mostly likely out of the question for two reasons, they lived in a realm called the 'Underground' and they didn't really care about anything involving the mortal realm unless a child was wished away. Which only left one answer, a vampire.

She shivered, if a vampire had found out about her then it was most likely because there may have been blood on one of the papers she had picked up and it must have smelled her blood and was now most likely going to be after now. Her soul started to pound in her chest as panic settled in, she had to get away before the vampire could find her and kill her, she didn't want to die from a vampire drinking her blood up. She formed a plan quickly just in case, the vampire caught her, so she could escape from it before it could bite her. She would even go so far as to reveal the fact she was a unicorn if it would make her get away faster, and she knew that she was faster as her unicorn form then her mortal form. She got up to leave her special area, a black boned skeleton had appeared while she had been in panic mode.

She stared at him and he stared back at her, they were staring at each other for a long time before she bolted out her escape route, wanting to get away. She instinctively knew that he was the vampire but knew that he didn't know she was a unicorn turned skeleton. Encre kept running as she heard him close behind her, if she could get him off her trail so she could transform and get away faster and out of here or to use her magic to hide behind a bush away from the vampire but she didn't have much to think about because she tripped over a loose tree branch, she let out a loud yelp and fall down a small hill and tumbled down same rocks slamming into a tree hard, knocking all the air out of her. She felt a liquid go down her face meaning she must have broke apart of her skull and she was starting to feel a little faint since the pain from the fall meant she must have broke another bone and probably had creaks over her body.

Before she passed out she heard the vampire cursed out before everything everything turned blacked.

**______**

It would be an understatement to say that Fallacy was pissed, he was beyond pissed as he watched the female skeleton trip over a loose tree branch and getting hurt. She had passed out after slamming into a big old pine tree, his mouth was watering from the scent of her blood but shook it off because he didn't want her to die, she was supposed to be his own personal food supplies, though from just the smell alone she would probably be a rare snack every once or twice a month since she wouldn't die from him over feeding from her blood. She was very beautiful, unlike many he had seen before especially after his ex mortal lover dead from giving birth to his son Jasper couldn't even compare to her beauty, but first things first he had to bring her back to his castle so she can get healed up.


	4. Chapter 4

As Fallacy returned to his castle with the female skeleton in his arms, he want to the hospital wing of the castle and gently put the knocked out female  on one of the beds. He told one of his healers to heal her up and ordered the healer to report to him as soon as she woke up, so he could make a deal with her to make sure she'd never leave the castle without his permission. As the healer want to work he noticed that the skeleton was healing way faster then a normal monster, and the magic he felt coming from the skeleton wasn't a magic he'd ever felt before. It was strange and felt pure, which not any monster or vampire had, he'd love to research more on her magic but he couldn't right now for he had to heal her first.

Over the next few days the female skeleton had healed up pretty well, but she was still in deep sleep. Over this time though the healer took this chance to study her magic and the strange tattoos on her body, the tattoos seem more like they hid a secret or to hide something. He soon found that the tattoos only covered a faded scar that was caused by magic that wasn't female skeletons what caused that scar on the hand was ancient just like her own magic but felt like a wizard type of magic. Which was odd to him, her body it may not seem it because she looked so young but in truth she herself was ancient as that magic, she was more older then one would expect her to be, she was probably even older then Fallacy but he really wouldn't know that since Fallacy was very Ancient as well and he didn't know his age neither.

He thought of keeping all this information to himself but knew keeping information wasn't a good idea, especially here because the maids were all nosey. He shivered as he reminded that as soon as the maids had found out about a new monster had been they had all barged into the hospital wing to come and see the new arrival. Thanks to Suave for helping chase them out after they squealed at the female Skeleton, even though they weren't allowed to come to hospital wing anymore until the skeleton was fully healed up they still managed to find ways around it and get in the hospital wing. Fallacy wasn't to pleased with his maids and knew there was nothing he could do to punish them since they'll just disobey him anyway...

The healer was sitting in his seat as he continued to wait for her to her awaken, it wasn't normal for a human or monster to even sleep this long especially for those minor injuries she had. He was going to question her when she woke up about what she really was, because he knew for a fact that this wasn't normal at all and her magic was stranger then Fallacy's and Jasper's magic. He heard a soft groan come from where the  female skeleton slept, he looked in her direction to see she was finally waking up from an endless sleep. She had slowly sat up in the bed blinking her eyes to probably get use to lighting in the room.

"I see your awake," he spoke from where he was sitting at his desk, upon hearing his voice, he noted that she had jolted in a panic which was normal for anyone who didn't know where they were and a stranger talking to them. It always amazed him to see this reaction from all of his patients it amused him to no end.

"Who are you and where am I?" She asked him nervously, he took note that she seem nervous but he can tell by her body language that she was ready to bolt at any time, so he had to be careful with his words so she wouldn't just bolt out of her straight away without getting any any answers.

"Well, your in the hospital wing of Lord Fallacy's castle, madam," he told her softly and gently so she would calm down a little bit. She looked at him with complete confusion on her face as well as curiosity.

"Who's Lord Fallacy?" She asked curiously as she eyed him closely, probably making sure he wasn't a threat to her.

"His the vampire king," he told her but as he said the word Vampire she jerked up and had a horrified look, which anyone would have when hear people or monsters talk about vampires, he immediately what into motherly mode so he could calm her down, "Shush, it will be okay I promise," he told her getting up slowly and making his way to her bed slowly so she wouldn't run off in a panic. "Fallacy all that bad, I promise," he says to her as he sat down next her and rubbed her back gently.

She flinched at his touch and wanted to get away from the healer since she didn't want to be touch by another vampire. Encre could tell he was a vampire just by staring at the fangs in his mouth, but she didn't dare move just in case he attacked her and drink her blood all up, but something else told her he wasn't a vampire at all and probably just had teeth like one.

"Who are you?" She asked again but was more calmer now. She didn't like being close to him or like him even touching her, even if he had healed her she wasn't going to trust him just like that.

"My name is-" He was about to say but was interpreted by a deep growl.

**"I told you to get me when she woke up, _Lazar."_**


	5. Chapter 5

_It was all just a blank less black void all around her, she kept running not knowing why she was running in the first place. She continued to run and run with no end in sight to this void of darkness, but suddenly a flash of bright light entered her version and she was blinded for minute or two. Once she was able to see again she might with the most beautiful view she had ever seen, she was on a hill in front of a tall mighty castle which she had never seen before. It was pure white but there was rainbow ribbons that looked like they were waving in the wind all around the castle._

_That wasn't all that was painted on the castle, there was unicorns in many different colors at the bottom. There was also many different types of dragons everywhere, but the thing she was amazed with the most was the statue that was part of water fountain in front of the castle. The statue looked  like it was made of quartz and it was four different creatures, Unicorn, Dragon, Pegasus, and a cat. The Unicorn was painted with rainbow strips going down it's back, it's mane and tail were rainbow colored with diamonds in its mane to make it seem like it's mane was shining in the sunlight._

_The Pegasus was the same size as the Unicorn, but it was in the air somehow with nothing holding it or it was held by something she couldn't see. The Pegasus was the same basis color which was white, the Pegasus wings feathers were many different type of colors. It's mane and tail were golden and had a black lightning mark on his flank as well as on it's chest. The next creature was a Dragon, the dragon looked like something she never seen it before it was large and slick. It was pure black with red and blue markings on its back and tail, it's wing span was a foot longer than it should have been._

_It's face had two red triangles going down it's face. The cat was the last one of the statues creatures it was normal sized for a full grown cat, it's fur was fluffy and it's tail was bushy. The cat also had strips like a tabby cat would have but each one was a different color making the cat look like someone had painted it's strips. Also the cat had two different colored eyes one was blue while the other was golden, it looked very realistic but when it started to move on it's own Encre had freaked out. Statues shouldn't move. She wanted so badly to move but she couldn't, her feet wouldn't move a single inch away from the cat. The cat transformed in a bright light into a humanoid looking person, which freaked her out even more._

_"There is no need to be scared of me little one, I'm not going to hurt you," she spoke to her as she got near, Encre immediately calmed down by just her voice alone. Encre got a real good look at the woman in front of her as she calmed, the woman wore strange clothes, her eyes matched the cat eyes she had as well as she had white hair. Encre could tell she was ancient, and the aura running off her body was strong and barely breathable._

_"W-who are you?" She asked the stranger before her, the woman let out a small giggle that sounded really adorable for same reason to her._

_"You don't need to know who I am, child. I'm here to give you same advice little unicorn child," she told her with a small smile on her face._

_"How-" Encre was about to ask how she knew she was unicorn but was interpreted by her._

_"I can tell because I too am a myth though I'm a myth hybrid. But I won't tell you what types I'm mixed with. For it doesn't matter to you since I'm in a different universe from you. And how we are talking right now it's because fate wanted us to meet and it's my job to help you," she told her as she sit down on the ground cross legged. Encre joined her by sitting down next to her._

_"So what advice are you to give me?" Encre asked her curiously, she wanted to know what this powerful woman had to tell her._

_"Excited aren't you?" The woman giggled at Encres willingness to know more. "Well, firstly the advice I give is to help you to get where your destiny is leading you. And the Advice I have to give you is, To allow yourself be opened because love can find you no matter where you are..."_

_"What do y-" she couldn't finish because everything started to fade away. "WAIT!" She shouted into the abyss as she was brought back to the awakened would._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is before Encre woke up and the character in this chapter is one of my OC.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this from watching the last unicorn and listening to its music, Also on one of my wattpad accounts.


End file.
